Train to Busan
by El Lavender
Summary: Dua orang asing yang bertemu di dalam kereta menuju Busan dan disangka orangtua dari seorang anak yang tengah kehilangan orangtuanya. Sanggupkah mereka menjaga anak itu? Bagaimana cara mereka mengembalikan anak tersebut kepada kedua orangtuanya? NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Train to Busan**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Main cast: Kim Myungsoo, Lee Taeyong, David SM Kids Model.

Warning: OOC, GS, Typo(s), EYD berantakan Gaje, DLDR, dll.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja menaiki kereta yang akan ditumpanginya menuju Busan. Lebih tepatnya ia menaiki KTX karena waktu yang ditempuh dari Seoul ke Busan hanya sekitar tiga jam saja sehingga ia tidak perlu lama-lama berada di kereta.

Saat ini Taeyong sedang mencari dimana tempat duduknya berada, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Taeyong menemukannya. Ia meletakkan kopernya terlebih dahulu sebelum menempati tempat duduknya, Taeyong bersyukur ia mendapatkan tiket yang menempatkannya di sebelah jendela karena Taeyong sangat suka menikmati pemandangan selama perjalanan.

Taeyong mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya dan mendengarkan lagu melalui ponselnya. Tujuan Taeyong ke Busan yaitu untuk menemui sepupunya Hansol sekaligus ia ingin berlibur dan beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan modeling yang dilakukannya selama di Seoul.

Kereta masih belum berangkat, masih tersisa lima belas menit lagi sebelum kereta itu berangkat. Taeyong merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan lengkap dengan setelan jas kerja yang membuatnya semakin tampan, ia bersyukur yang berada disebelahnya bukanlah seorang kakek-kakek ataupun pria mesum. Taeyong kembali kepada kegiatannya yang memainkan ponselnya dan mengabaikan pria tersebut.

"Iya ayah, aku sudah berada di kereta. Sesampainya di Busan aku akan langsung melihat perusahaan kita yang berada disana. Baiklah, sampai jumpa ayah." Taeyong dapat mendengar pria disebelahnya sedang menelpon seseorang yang diyakini sebagai ayah dari pria itu dan membahas tentang perusahaan, sepertinya orang yang disebelahnya itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju, Taeyong memutuskan untuk tidur karena semalam ia masih memiliki jadwal pemotretan yang menyebabkan berkurangnya waktu tidur yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo memandang wanita di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur, kesan pertama yang tersirat dipikirannya yaitu wanita tersebut cantik walaupun Myungsoo hanya bisa melihat separuh wajahnya dari samping. Ingin rasanya Myungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sebelum berangkat Myungsoo meminum beberapa cangkir kopi yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat berkas-berkas yang berisi tentang laporan perusahaannya saja.

Tujuan Myungsoo ke Busan adalah untuk melihat perusahaan milik ayahnya disana. Semua ini terjadi secara mendadak, Myungsoo yang beberapa jam yang lalu sedang rapat di kantornya di telpon sang ayah untuk menuju Busan saat itu juga karena terjadi sesuatu disana. Setelah itu Myungsoo langsung bergegas menuju stasiun terdekat untuk memesan tiket KTX menuju Busan, untung saja ia masih kebagian tiket.

Dan disinilah Myungsoo sekarang, berada di dalam KTX dengan hanya membawa beberapa berkas pekerjaan beserta uang dan dompetnya saja. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak dan menunda permintaan dari ayahnya tetapi kondisi ayahnya yang sedang sakit dan nada cemas dari sang ayah membuat Myungsoo tidak tega dan memilih melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, saat ini kereta sedang berhenti di Daejeon. Wanita di samping Myungsoo mulai membuka matanya.

"Ini dimana? Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya wanita itu entah kepada siapa.

"Kereta sedang berhenti di Daejeon Nona." Jawab Myungsoo, karena hanya ada dia seorang di samping wanita itu dan ia pun menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita tersebut.

"A-ah terimakasih atas jawaban anda." Ujar wanita itu dengan malu, seperti sekarang ia baru sadar sepenuhnya dengan siapa dia berbicara.

"Apa kau mau turun disini?" Tanya Myungsoo kembali, tidak ada salahnya ia mengajak wanita ini untuk berbincang dari pada hanya berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Tidak, tujuanku adalah ke Busan." Jawab wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama." Myungsoo tersenyum tipis, sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas dan memang sangatlah cantik.

"Permisi, tolong perlihatkan tiket kalian Tuan, Nyonya." Ujar salah satu petugas yang menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Myungsoo dan wanita itu pun menunjukkan tiket mereka. Kereta saat ini kembali melaju.

.

.

.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang bocah yang berusia dua tahun lebih yang sedang menangis memanggil kedua orangtuanya.

"Huwe... Mama... Papa..." Bocah itu menangis dengan kencang yang membuat pandangan semua orang di gerbong tersebut tertuju kepadanya. Seorang petugas kereta yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tersesat adik kecil? Kau kehilangan ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya sang petugas dengan ramah yang membuat bocah itu menghentikan tangisannya. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh bocah itu, sepertinya dia paham apa yang dikatakan oleh sang petugas.

"Siapa namamu? Paman akan membantu mencari orang tuamu."

"D-david." Ujar bocah itu sesegukan.

"Nah David, mari kita mencari kedua orangtuamu. Sepertinya aku tahu dimana kedua orangtuamu berada." Bocah yang bernama David itu menghapus air matanya dan menggapai tangan sang petugas yang diulurkan kepadanya, mereka berdua meninggalkan gerbong 9 menuju gerbong depan. Para penumpang di gerbong 9 yang sejak tadi melihat tontonan itu bubar dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sebenarnya petugas itu baru saja berkeliling untuk melihat tiket para penumpang hingga ia melihat bocah itu menangis dan menghentikan tugasnya. Ia memilih mengantarkan anak itu kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Sepeninggalan petugas yang melihat tiket mereka Myungsoo dan Taeyong kembali diam dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti semula. Tidak ada yang memulai kembali pembicaraan diantara mereka walaupun mereka terlihat ingin mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Permisi Tuan dan Nyonya, maaf saya kembali mengganggu kalian." Kedua orang itu menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Saya menemukan anak kalian di gerbong 9 sepertinya ia tersesat ketika sedang bermain. Seharusnya kalian tidak membiarkan anak kalian pergi sendirian begitu saja, dari tadi ia menangis mencari kalian dan seharusnya kalian lebih menjaganya bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya?" Ujar petugas itu panjang lebar yang membuat semua orang yang berada di gerbong 6 melihat ke arah mereka.

"Anak?" Ujar Myungsoo dan Taeyong berbarengan. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh petugas ini, sejak kapan mereka berdua memiliki seorang anak.

"Bahkan sekarang kalian tidak mengakuinya, apa jangan-jangan kalian sengaja ingin meninggalkannya disini? Bukankah dia anak kalian?" Petugas tersebut mulai sedikit emosi, ia pun menunjukkan David yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang badannya.

Myungsoo dan Taeyong yang melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh petugas itu pun terkejut, mereka menoleh satu sama lain dan membulatkan matanya. Pantas saja petugas itu mengira mereka berdua adalah orangtua dari bocah tersebut karena wajah anak itu memanglah seperti perpaduan antara mereka berdua.

"Bukan begitu, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan kelalaian kami, kami tidak akan mengulanginya." Ujar Myungsoo yang membuat Taeyong terkejut mendengar perkataan itu.

'Apa maksud dari pria ini?' Taeyong hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, dia ingin protes tetapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat karena semua orang sedang memandangi mereka.

"Baguslah sebaiknya kalian lebih memperhatikan anak kalian. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, saya permisi." Petugas itu berlalu dan memberikan bocah tersebut kepada Myungsoo dan Taeyong.

"Adik kecil sini bersama paman." Bocah itu menghampiri Myungsoo dan ia pun memangku bocah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Myungsoo kembali.

"David." Jawab bocah itu singkat.

Taeyong hanya memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, banyak sekali pertanyaan di otaknya. Myungsoo melihat ke arah Taeyong yang tampaknya sedang berpikir serius.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, jika tidak segera di akhiri urusannya akan semakin panjang, semua orang disini sedang memandangi kita tadi. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian." Ujar Myungsoo yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Taeyong.

"Kau benar, tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagi pula memang tidak dapat dipungkuri jika wajah anak ini memang mirip kita berdua aku pun terkejut saat melihatnya." Taeyong menghela napasnya.

"Myungsoo, namaku Kim Myungsoo." Ujar Myungsoo.

"Astaga, bahkan kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Taeyong." Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"P-pipis." Suara David menyadarkan mereka jika mereka sekarang tidak hanya berdua.

"David ingin pipis?" Tanya Taeyong kepada bocah itu. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh David.

"Paman ini akan mengantarkan David. Myungsoo- _ssi_ bisa kau mengantarkannya?" Myungsoo mengangguk dan membawa David menuju toilet di gerbong itu.

"Ada saja kejadian yang menimpaku, untung saja aku tidak terjebak dalam situasi ini sendirian." Taeyong bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Myungsoo sudah kembali dengan David di gendongannya. Myungsoo mendudukan kembali dirinya.

"David, bibi punya snack apa David mau?" David menoleh kepada Taeyong ia pun mengangguk. Taeyong memberikan _snack_ tersebut kepada David.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Kini Taeyong beralih kepada Myungsoo, David sedang menikmati _snack_ yang diberikan oleh Taeyong.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan anak ini kepada kedua orangtuanya." Ujar Myungsoo pasrah.

"Tunggu sebentar, pasti ada sesuatu disana-" Taeyong melirik kepada tas punggung yang dipakaiDavid.

"David, bolehkah bibi meminjam tasmu sebentar?" David hanya mengangguk. Taeyong yang gemas mengacak rambut anak itu, ia pun mulai melepaskan tas yang disandang oleh David.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Myungsoo mengernyit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong. Saat ini wanita tersebut sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas anak itu.

"Pasti ada sesuatu disini. Ah ketemu." Taeyong mengeluarkan secarik ketas yang berisikan nomor telpon dari orangtua anak itu.

"Apa itu?" Myungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Setiap orangtua pasti selalu memberikan nomor telpon di dalam tas anaknya untuk berjaga-jaga ketika anak mereka hilang. Aku sering melihatnya di drama yang pernah aku tonton." Ucap Taeyong polos membuat Myungsoo yang awalnya kagum menjadi _speechless_ dengan ucapan terakhirnya.

"Mari kita coba telpon orangtuanya, mereka pastilah sangat khawatir." Taeyong mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Taeyong masih menunggu panggilannya di angkat oleh orangtua dari anak ini.

 _"Hallo."_ Terdengar suara khawatir dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, apakah ini dengan orangtua dari David?" Myungsoo memperhatikan Taeyong yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"Iya, aku ibunya David."_

"Nyonya apa anda kehilangan anak anda? Saya sekarang sedang bersama anak anda."

 _"Ya Tuhan terimakasih, aku saat ini sedang berada di kantor polisi melaporkan anak kami yang hilang. Setelah turun dari kereta kami tidak melihat David bersama kami, terimakasih sudah menjaga David. Kalian sekarang dimana?"_ Tanya wanita itu.

"Kami sekarang sedang di dalam kereta yang anda tumpangi tadi Nyonya, aku dalam perjalanan menuju Busan."

 _"Kami sekarang berada di Daejeon. Bisakah kau menjaga David dulu umm siapa namamu?"_

"Taeyong, nama saya Lee Taeyong Nyonya."

 _"Bisakah kau menjaga David dulu Taeyong-ssi. Aku dan suamiku akan mencari kereta menuju Busan, kami akan menjemput David di Busan. Maaf merepotkan."_

"Baiklah Nyonya, kami akan menjaga David kalian. Sampai bertemu di Busan." Panggilan tersebut berakhir setelah mereka mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Myungsoo setelah Taeyong menutup sambungannya.

"Mereka bilang mereka akan menyusul ke Busan, untuk sementara mereka menyuruh kita untuk menjaga David. Sepertinya David terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya saat kereta berhenti di Daejeon tadi." Ujar Taeyong.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu, mereka sekarang bisa bernapas lega mendengar kabar anak mereka." Perut Myungsoo tiba-tiba saja berbunyi yang membuat kedua orang disana menoleh kepadanya.

"Hehe... Maaf aku belum makan." Myungsoo sebenarnya malu karena perutnya berbunyi.

"Paman, David juga lapar." Ucap bocah itu.

"Kalian berdua lapar? Tunggu sebentar." Taeyong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan tempat makannya. Terdapat berbagai macam makanan dan onigiri disana, untung saja Taeyong memasak lebih sehingga cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

"Bibi tadi memasak ini, makanlah David lapar kan?" Taeyong tersenyum kepada bocah itu, David mengambil sebuah onigiri dan memakannya.

"Enak~" Mata anak itu berbinar setelah memakan onigiri yang dibuat oleh Taeyong.

"Benarkah? Makan yang banyak sayang." Taeyong kembali mengelus surai milik David.

"Makanlah Myungsoo- _ssi_." Taeyong juga menawarkan bekal yang dibuatnya kepada Myungsoo. Myungsoo juga memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Taeyong, benar kata David masakan Taeyong sangat enak.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Myungsoo yang melihat Taeyong tidak menyentuh bekalnya sama sekali.

"Tidak, sebelum berangkat aku sudah makan dan masih kenyang. Kalian habiskan saja." Taeyong tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan Taeyong juga memberikan air mineral yang dibawanya kepada mereka berdua karena ia tahu jika pria di sebelahnya tidaklah membawa apapun selain tas jinjingnya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya." Ujar Myungsoo dan David bersamaan yang membuat Taeyong semakin tersenyum.

David melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Taeyong yang berada di sebelah jendela berinisiatif untuk memangku David agar memudahkan bocah itu untuk melihat pemandangan.

"David, sini bibi pangku." David mengangguk. Myungsoo menyerahkan David kepada Taeyong. Taeyong mengajak David untuk berbicara mengenai apa yang mereka lihat di luar sana. Myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua orang tersebut.

David menyandarkan dirinya kepada Taeyong, sepertinya anak itu mulai mengantuk.

"David mengantuk? Tidurlah." Taeyong memeluk tubuh anak itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Myungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu, dia sangat kelelahan mungkin akibat menangis sejak tadi untung saja dia bisa tenang bersama kita." Taeyong mengelus pipi anak tersebut. Ia membayangkan apakah seperti ini jika ia memiliki seorang anak kelak.

Usia Taeyong memanglah sudah matang untuk menikah. Di usinya yang ke 25 saat ini Taeyong masih belum memiliki pendamping, sudah tiga tahun Taeyong tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Alasannya adalah karena ia ingin fokus terhadap karirnya sebagai model dan Taeyong ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang serius dengannya dan membawanya ke jenjang pernikahan. Tetapi Taeyong tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia percaya jika Tuhan akan memberikan seseorang yang terbaik untuknya.

"Wah sekarang David sudah tertidur ya?" Ujar petugas yang sedang melewati mereka.

"Iya, setelah makan dia tertidur pulas di pangkuan ibunya." Myungsoo menjawab pertanyaan petugas tersebut, Taeyong yang mendengar kata 'ibu' disebut menoleh kepada Myungsoo.

'Apa maksud pria ini? Benar juga, sekarang kami dianggap sebagai orangtua dari anak ini.' Taeyong menghela napasnya.

"Baguslah, jangan biarkan dia bermain sendiri lagi. Saya permisi dulu." Sang petugas kembali berlalu.

"Semua orang pasti mengira kita adalah orangtua yang lalai, aku bahkan belum tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orangtua." Ujar Taeyong menatap kursi di depannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Setidaknya hari ini aku mendapatkan ilmunya sedikit." Myungsoo tersenyum memandangi David yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau benar juga. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang istri? Ah maksudku bukan umm..." Taeyong merutuki dirinya yang dengan lancang bertanya seperti itu kepada orang asing.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa, santai saja Taeyong- _ssi_. Aku masih belum menikah, keluargaku memang sering menjodohkanku tetapi aku tidak mau." Myungsoo tersenyum geli melihat reaksi wanita di sebelahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Ujar Taeyong tanpa melihat wajah ke arah pria itu. Taeyong sama sekali tidak berani memandang matanya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa berpergian seorang diri seperti ini?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku masih belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganku." Ujar Taeyong menerawang.

"Aku ingin memiliki istri yang menerimaku apa adanya dan bukan karena hartaku. Aku juga ingin anak pertamaku nanti laki-laki agar dia bisa menjaga adik-adiknya." Taeyong menoleh ke arah Myungsoo ketika pemuda itu mulai menceritakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Taeyong- _ssi_?" Kini tatapan mereka bertemu.

"A-ah aku ingin menikah dengan seorang pria yang mampu membimbingku. Jika sudah menikah nanti aku mungkin akan meninggalkan karirku dan setelah melihat David aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang anak laki-laki." Taeyong mencium pucuk kepala David yang sedang tertidur di dadanya.

Tidak terasa saat ini kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di Busan. Myungsoo membantu menurunkan koper milik Taeyong, ia juga mengambil alih David yang masih tertidur ke dalam gendongannya serta menyeret koper milik Taeyong sedangkan Taeyong membawakan tas milik Myungsoo dan tas punggung milik David.

Myungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Taeyong dibelakangnya. Untung saja saat ini Taeyong menggunakan _jeans_ yang mempermudah langkahnya. Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Taeyong.

"Berjalanlah di sampingku. Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang di antara kerumunan orang."

Taeyong menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Taeyong mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Myungsoo dan David. Saat ini mereka bertiga tampak seperti keluarga sesungguhnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di stasiun itu. David masih belum bangun dan tertidur pulas di dekapan Myungsoo.

"Umm... Myungsoo- _ssi_ bukankah setibanya di Busan kau harus segera melihat perusahaanmu? Maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi." Taeyong berkata dengan ragu, ia takut Myungsoo memarahinya karena telah lancang mendengarkan pembicaraan pria itu dengan ayahnya melalui telepon.

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu." Ujar Myungsoo menatap Taeyong.

"Pergilah, biar aku yang menjaga David dan menunggu kedua orangtuanya." Ucap Taeyong dengan pasti, ia tidak ingin pria itu merasa terbebani dan melupakan urusannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau tidak ditunggu oleh seseorang atau keluargamu?" Tanya Myungsoo, Taeyong hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak dijemput oleh siapapun. Mereka tidak tahu aku ke Busan hari ini, lagi pula sepupuku sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan calon suaminya yang berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mereka." Ujar Taeyong yang menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Ah begitu ternyata, sebentar Taeyong- _ssi_ bisa tolong kau ambilkan ponselku di dalam tasku? Sepertinya ponselku berbunyi." Taeyong mengambilkan ponsel milik Myungsoo di dalam tas pria itu yang sedang dipegang olehnya, ia pun menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Iya ayah aku sudah sampai. Tapi ayah aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang. Baiklah-baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Myungsoo menghela napas lalu menatap Taeyong.

"Pergilah Myungsoo- _ssi_ , aku tidak apa-apa." Taeyong tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan pria itu.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel Taeyong bergetar. Sang pemilik ponsel mengangkat penggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hallo."

 _"Taeyong-ssi sepertinya kami akan sampai 3 jam lagi."_

"Tiga jam lagi? Baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian disini."

 _"Terimakasih Taeyong-ssi, apa yang sedang dilakukan David sekarang?"_ Tanya wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dari David.

"David, ia sedang tertidur Nyonya." Taeyong tersenyum memandangi David yang masih tertidur itu.

"Ah begitu, baiklah terimakasih atas infonya. Aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa Taeyong- _ssi_." Panggilan itu kembali berakhir. Myungsoo memandang Taeyong dengan penuh tanya.

"Mereka bilang akan tiba 3 jam lagi." Taeyong mengatakan itu sebelum Myungsoo sempat bertanya.

"Tiga jam? Itu merupakan waktu yang lama. Bagaimana jika kalian ikut denganku dulu sebelum kita kembali kesini 3 jam lagi?" Tawar Myungsoo. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Taeyong dengan David sendirian, bagaimanapun juga sejak awal dia juga terlibat dalam semua ini.

"Umm... Baiklah." Taeyong menyetujui usulan dari Myungsoo. Tidak ada salahnya ia ikut bersama pria itu dari pada hanya menunggu selama 3 jam disini sendirian.

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari sana. Myungsoo sudah dijemput oleh orang suruhan ayahnya, ia menemui orang suruhan ayahnya mereka lalu melaju menuju perusahaan milik ayah Myungsoo yang berada di Busan.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. David masih terlelap, sepertinya anak itu memang dalam jam tidur siangnya.

Mereka sudah sampai. Waktu yang dibutuhkan dari stasiun menuju perusahaan hanya 20 menit saja. Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berdemo di depan perusahaan itu, inalah alasan mengapa ayah Myungsoo menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat kesana.

Myungsoo turun dari mobil dengan David yang masih di dalam gendongannya. Taeyong terkejut melihat kondisi disana, banyak sekali pegawai yang berunjuk rasa. Taeyong merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mereka bisa berbuat anarkis." Myungsoo berjalan di kawal oleh beberapa orang dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

Myungsoo langsung menemui orang-orang yang menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya di Busan dan menanyai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim lama tidak berjumpa. Ah ternyata kau sudah menikah, istrimu sangat cantik dan anakmu juga tampan sepertimu." Ucap salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah Myungsoo.

"Terimakasih paman Song. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini paman?" Myungsoo langsung bertanya ke intinya, ia ingin urusan ini cepat selesai. Taeyong hanya berdiam diri disamping Myungsoo dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Begini, mereka mendemo untuk menaikkan gaji mereka. Sampai saat ini gaji mereka masih kecil dibandingkan dengan perusahaan yang lainnya." Jelas paman Song.

"Kita turuti saja kemauan mereka." Jawab Myungsoo santai.

"T-tapi Tuan-"

"Bolehkah aku menemui mereka paman?"

"Baiklah, mari saya antar." Myungsoo menyerahkan David kepada Taeyong.

"Tetaplah disini, aku akan segera kembali." Ia berlalu keluar gedung menuju para pendemo.

.

.

.

"Naikkan gaji kami! Jika tidak kami akan berhenti bekerja!" Ucap para pendemo.

"Hei bukankah itu anak pemilik perusahaan ini?" Ucap salah satu pendemo.

"Iya kau benar."

"Hei Tuan, tolong naikkan gaji kami. Gaji kami terlalu kecil, dengan gaji yang sedikit seperti itu tidak cukup bagi kami untuk menghidupi anak dan istri kami! Kau punya anak dan istri kan, kami melihatnya tadi. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau berada di posisi yang sama seperti kami? Bayangkan jika anak dan istrimu menanti di rumah dengan penuh harap tetapi kami tidak dapat membawakan apa-apa untuk mereka!" Myungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan mereka.

Taeyong yang berada di dalam gedung juga terdiam mendengar perkataan mereka. Ternyata masalah yang dihadapi oleh perusahaan Myungsoo cukup pelik karena menyangkut kesejahteraan para karyawannya.

"Huumm~ _eomma_ ~" David mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sssttt... Cup cup, kau sudah bangun sayang? Tidurlah kembali jika masih mengantuk." Ucap Taeyong. David menggeleng, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyong. Taeyong pun mengelus surai milik David.

"Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan kabar bahwa gaji kalian akan dinaikkan sesuai dengan UMR yang ada. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah bekerja keras selama ini, perusahaan juga akan memberikan kalian bonus sebagai gantinya." Perkataan Myungsoo membuat semua pegawai bersorak gembira. Myungsoo tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Myungsoo dan paman Song kembali ke dalam gedung. Mereka menghampiri Taeyong dan David yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sudah selesai?" Taeyong bertanya kepada mereka. Myungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah anak kalian sudah bangun. Siapa namamu jagoan?" David yang merasa seseorang mengajak berbica dirinya mengangkat kepalanya.

"David."

"Lucunya. Dia sangat mirip denganmu ketika waktu kecil dulu Myung." Ucap paman Song.

"Paman bisa saja." Myungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan paman Song.

" _Appa_ ~ Lapar~" David merengek kepada Myungsoo.

"Paman sepertinya kami harus pergi. Kami permisi dulu paman." Mereka bertiga berpamitan kepada paman Song.

Myungsoo membawa Taeyong dan David ke salah satu tempat makan langganannya disana. Mereka sedang duduk menunggu pesanan, David duduk di kursi khususnya sendiri.

Pesanan mereka datang. Taeyong mengambilkan makanan untuk David. Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka, hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk mereka bertiga.

" _Eomma_ , panas." David meniup-niup makanannya. Taeyong yang melihat itu sangat gemas ia meraih mangkuk David meniupkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum disuapkan ke David.

"Kenapa dia memanggil kita dengan sebutan seperti itu?" Tanya Myungsoo heran.

"Entahlah, sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya ia memanggilku dengan sebutan _eomma_." Jawab Taeyong yang sama herannya dengan Myungsoo.

"Apa dia menganggap kita sebagai orangtuanya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

" _Appa_ , minum." David menggapai-gapai gelas yang berada di dekat Myungsoo. Myungsoo memberikan air minum kepada David menggunakan gelas plastik. Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa memikirkan kembali panggilan David untuk mereka.

Seusai makan mereka beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke stasiun. Taeyong mendapatkan telepon kembali dari orangtua David yang menyatakan jika mereka sudah sampai di Busan. Taeyong meminta mereka untuk menunggu karena mereka bertiga akan sampai disana dalam 15 menit.

Sesampainya di stasiun Myungsoo dan Taeyong mencari orang-orang dengan ciri-ciri yang telah disebutkan di telepon. Mereka yang telah menemukan orang-orang tersebut segera menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih kalian telah menjaganya, kami kira David diculik. Maaf karena kami telah lalai dan maaf juga karena telah merepotkan kalian." Ucap ayah David.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang David baik-baik saja." Myungsoo dan Taeyong tersenyum kepada mereka.

"David, ayo pulang nak. Maafkan Papa dan Mama." Ucap ibu David. David semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Taeyong.

"David, Papa dan Mama sudah datang, apa David tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" Taeyong mencoba membujuk David yang tidak ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya.

" _Eomma_ ~" David kembali menangis.

"Ssstt... Kita akan bertemu lagi sayang. Sekarang David kembali bersama Mama dan Papa dulu ya." Myungsoo juga mencoba membujuk David, ia tahu Taeyong juga tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan David saat ini terbukti dengan perempuan itu yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan David secepat ini.

David akhirnya berhasil dibujuk, Myungsoo dan Taeyong mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk David.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ janji?"

"Janji." Ucap Myungsoo dan Taeyong bersamaan. David menciumi pipi mereka sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuan kalian. Semoga kalian cepat diberi momongan. Sampai jumpa~" Myungsoo dan Taeyong yang mendengar hal itu merona, bahkan orangtua dari David menganggap jika mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

"Nah saatnya kita juga berpisah Myungsoo- _ssi_. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Taeyong tersenyum lembut kepada Myungsoo.

"Semoga suatu saat kita bertemu kembali Taeyong- _ssi_. Sampai jumpa." Mereka berdua juga berpisah, walaupun berat rasanya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan jika hati mereka tidak ingin berpisah.

Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, begitulah pepatah mengatakan.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Myungsoo bangunlah, kau lupa jika David akan berkunjung kesini?" Taeyong mencoba membangunkan Myungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi sayang~" Myungsoo kembali bergelung kedalam selimutnya.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang pemalas seperti ini. _Baby_ , jika kau besar jangan kau tiru sifat pemalas ayahmu itu." Ujar Taeyong kepada bayi yang baru berusia dua bulan yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Ting Tong

Taeyong menuju pintu utama, ia membukakan pintu dengan tetap membawa bayinya.

" _Eomma_ ~" Ucap seorang bocah yang berusia enam tahun dan langsung memeluk Taeyong.

"David kau sudah datang." David mengangguk, ia meminta Taeyong untuk membungkuk agar ia bisa melihat adik bayinya. David lalu menciumi adiknya itu dengan gemas.

" _Appa_ dimana _eomma_?" Tanya David kepada Taeyong.

" _Appa_ mu masih tertidur, kau bangunkan saja. _Eomma_ sudah lelah membangunkan _appa_ mu itu." David berlalu menuju kamar mereka diikuti dengan Taeyong di belakangnya.

Taeyong memang akhirnya menikah dengan Myungsoo. Orang bilang jodoh tidak akan kemana, setelah perpisahan itu mereka bertemu kembali secara tidak sengaja, mereka juga sering bertemu dengan David dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. David sendiri juga menjadi anak angkat mereka, tidak jarang David selalu berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

Another MyungYong's Story~ Ini idenya muncul dadakan~ niatnya bikin pendek2 aja eh tau2nya panjang juga T-T *pundung*

Btw ini gak ada zombie2nya sama sekali, beda sama filmnya xD cuma judulnya doang yang samaaaaa~ wahahaha...

Disini David usianya 2 tahun lebih seusia Daeul lah, udah sedikit gede & bisa ngomong. Kalau bayanginnya se Daebak kekecilan xD

Btw lagi, kok aku bikinnya genrenya family terus ya~ habis mau gimana lagi diotak adanya itu x'D *pundung*

Akhirnya ff pertamaku yang gak menggantung xD kalau tanpa omake pasti pada minta sequel yaudah dikasih omake aja biar gak dihajar readers xD *digampar*

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
